Top 11 Worst Family Guy Episodes
That I've seen So with the ratings trap of Life of Brian ''I've decided to not only stop reviewing Family Guy episodes, but just being done with ''Seth MacFarlane's projects altogether. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he wanted me to keep pelting his show. Because... he made a worse episode. Or someone did, I don't care. So, I'll get back to reviewing Family Guy's atrocities because... my god. I can't just let another SpongeBob run loose. Actually, modern Family Guy is worse than modern SpongeBob. So, here are my top 11 worst Family Guy episodes. Number 11: Road to the Multiverse I understand that a lot of people like this episode, and to be fair, it doesn't have a really good concept. It has a fucking amazing concept. What's the problem? No. Research. Done. First alternate universe is extremely advanced because Christianity never happened, despite much of science surviving thanks to Christian monks. And that the Catholic church has always been supportive of the sciences. Sure the song is nice, but ending by calling Disney an antisemite quite frankly ruins anything good that this episode had going for it. Every single different world they go to has another mind-bending plot run on stereotypes or stupidity until the last one which makes it feel like the first two acts were worthless. Number 10: Screams of Silence: Story of Brenda Q Wait... didn't I hate Seahorse Seashell Party for saying abuse was okay? Well, let's ignore the hypocrisy of having this episode air RIGHT AFTERWARDS and talk about all of the other hypocrisy of this episode. Family Guy has always used abuse for comedic effect and when you do that you can't decide that it's suddenly not okay. The plot is also fucking contrived. For one, Jeff has committed abuse in front of four people. Funny how Seth MacFarlane decided that it's suddenly extremely easy to be accused of domestic abuse later in an American Dad episode. Also, Meg standing up for herself is portrayed as a problem. Brenda not standing up for herself is also portrayed as a problem. Since this episode deals with some heavy subject matters I'm not comfortable about talking about it here. And I don't buy for a second that it has good intentions. It's just Seth covering his ass from Seahorse Seashell Party. Number 9: Not All Dogs Go to Heaven Yeah. Bad episode is bad. Perhaps the most infamous episode on this list, it's just spouting atheist beliefs while killing any likability that either Meg or Brian had. It's preachy, it's mean-spirited, and saying anything about it is quite frankly redundant. Why isn't it higher on the list? When something is considered THE WORST. EPISODE. EVER. I'm not going to go into with any expectations, unlike... Number 8: Brian and Stewie Alright, let's get the elephant out of the room first. There's a whole fucking scene that goes on forever where Brian has to eat the shit from Stewie's diaper. Then he vomits it up, and he has to eat it again. What more do I have to say? Okay, fine. In its essence, it's a ratings trap meant to tell a sappy story. Family Guy is best when it uses comedy to surround messages that it wants to teach. At this point, the characters have become so unlikable that they can't really drive a story, which is showcased no worse than it was here. Number 7: Family Gay The moral of this episode is that gay people don't choose to be gay. Peter learns this by choosing to get injected with a serum that turns him gay. Number 6: Life of Brian 'You know where my review is. Like I said, it's horribly manipulative and takes you through the death of your own pet in order to elicit sympathy from a character who had no likability whatsoever. This was done to drag in ratings. Look, I've said my piece on this one and I ''have read sadfics (example of a sadfic: My Little Dashie) that had way more integrity. For those who don't know, Sadfics pretty much pull out anything to make you cry, like using MLD's Diabolus Ex Machina. And I love Seth MacFarlene's gloating about it. Almost like it wasn't giving people excuses to blame him for every other hideous thing that Family Guy has done. 'Number 5: Quagmire's Dad '''This entire episode is pretty much trying to get Brian to unknowingly sleep with a man. It has a very shallow understanding of trans people and transphobia. They don't make fun of transphobia; they use transphobia for jokes. Cheap jokes too, like the aforementioned Brian one. It's offensive because it's trying to be, which ends up more pathetic than anything else. This is another episode though that talks about heavy issues, so I'd have to make a full review to address all of the problems with it. '''Number 4: Brian Griffin's House of Payne '''Most of the bad episodes that two plots usually have one that's slightly redeemable. Neither of the plots are redeemable here. Story A has Brian find a script that he wrote a long time ago and pitch it to a TV studio. All of a sudden James Woods comes in and looses what made him likable in his previous appearances in which he changes up Brian's show, and annoys the Family Guy audience. Mostly because HE SHOULDN'T BE THERE. There's no explanation given. He's just there because the writers wanted to shoehorn in conflict. Oh yeah, and the B plot spends the whole episode with a baby's head cracked open. He gets his open wound attacked by a raccoon, and not wanting to tell Lois, Peter chucks Stewie at a car so his head gets run over by the tire. '''Number 3: Christmas Guy '''Let's disregard that this is a poor excuse to bring Brian back in one of the most insulting ways possible. The story here is a mess. The first half of the episode has them go to a mall to find a carnival or something. But it's been cancelled. So they fix it for eleven minutes, and all of a sudden the carnival is back on. Normally I say that certain scenes, etc. can be cut out. However here, I could edit out this first plot and you literally would not be able to tell the difference. There's also a joke where Peter forces his father in law to drink eggnog shot to look like a porno. So um... yeah. '''Number 2: Seahorse Seashell Party '''Yes, let's tell abuse victims that they should stay in abusive relationships for their abusers' benefit in some half-hearted attempt to justify your meg bashing. No matter how many things come along that are worse, it does not diminish my hatred towards this fucking episode. The story is tedious. The imagery is disturbing. The jokes are stereotypical or pointless. And the moral is actually dangerous. And it still has the worst ''The Status Quo is God in television history. Why isn't it number one? '''Number 1: Fresh Heir Congratulations Family Guy, you're the new Allen Gregory. I'm not kidding. This is a fucking episode of Allen Gregory. Instead of pedophilia, this time we're focusing on incest. When Lois' father (I can't spell his name) decides to put his fortune in Chris's name, Peter wants to marry him. That's the plot. And Chris is okay with this because he wants to spend time with his father. That not incestuous enough for you? Let's have a joke where Chris teaches his grandfather masturbation ("That felt great, but next time I think I'm going to do it on my own"). Or a joke where apparently Meg and Chris take baths together. Other jokes are gross, like Lois' mother on the cover of a magazine or Peter dealing with his bald identical twin who he keeps in a shed. This episode legitimately made my skin crawl, and considering the things that I review. Speaking of reviewing... no, I'm not going to review this immediately. I want to keep my distance from this for awhile, but... it... ugh. Remember the vomiting scene from Quagmire's Dad? Yeah, the plot lied to you. Brian did that because he watched Fresh Hair Runners up: Road to the North Pole; Ylimaf Yug; Be Careful What You Fish For; New Kidney in Town; Peterassment; Back to the Pilot; Thanksgiving; Friends of Peter G.; Family Goy; Brian's Got a Brand New Bag; The Juice is on the Loose So, any I missed? Or, what's your top 10 worst? Category:Top Tens